godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell Commands
Some commands you can use in godzhell Player commands ::tele XXXX YYYY (Teleports you to a given area dependsing on the numbers you type in) ::char (Allows you to change your appearance or gender) ::starter (gives you some items, money and food to start off on godzhell) ::female (makes you a female) ::mystats (Tells you some general info about your account) ::wc (used for trading a lot) ::mine (used for trading a lot) ::smith (used for tradin a lot) ::ground (brings you back to the ground) ::commands (tells you some commands you can do) ::ags (click ground and press enter at the same time) ::zgs (click ground and press enter at the same time) ::sgs (click ground and press enter at the same time) ::veng (click ground and press enter at the same time) ::chpw (broken) ::addpw (broken) ::catherby (fishing and cooking) ::kqueen (brings you to fight the kalphite Queen) ::mypos (tells you your coords) ::empty (clears your inventory) ::suicide (you kill your self and everything drops on the ground, so try to not do it) ::godwars (brings you to godwars) ::newspaper (gets you a game book "pointless command") ::mypk (pointless command no pking in the game) ::normalon (makes your spell book normal) ::ancienton (makes you have acient spells) ::partyhat (broken) ::ghosts (brings you to a ghost town sort of thing) ::afk (use it when you are going away from your keyboard) ::barrows (lets you fight the barrows brothers and claim a reward) ::dthelp (not sure of desert treasure is a working quest or not) ::portals (brings you to a place with portals leading you to other teleports) ::bank (opens bank) ::players (tells you some of the players online) ::Profile (shows you some general info about your account like my stats) Platinum Member All the player commands ::npc (Spawns in a random npc) ::inv (makes you turn invisible) Mod commands All of the player commands ::kick (broken as far as I know) ::xteleto playername (teleports you to another player) ::Mute (It has to be done through the report button then go to mod options and click spamming) Admin commands All mod and player commands ::xslime playername (turns player into a pig) ::pnpc (turns you into a npc not sure if it works though) ::unpc (returns you to normal) ::dust (fks up the server until it resets so don't do it!) ::xteletome playername (teleports someone to you) ::xteleall (brings everyone online to you) ::pkon (not sure if it works or not) ::jail playername (sends someone to jail) ::unjail playername (unjails the person that was jailed) ::god (makes you start flying) ::godoff (makes you stop flying) ::Checkip (check the ip of another user) ::interface (opens up the interface) ::banuser (use to work now is broken) ::unban (unbans user (broken) :: Hidden Admin commands Player, mod and admin commands ::givemod playername (makes you a mod) ::giveadmin playername (makes you a admin) ::demote (demotes the person) ::pickup 00995 1 (spawning a item) ::item (spawning a item) Owner commands Player, Mod, Admin and Hidden Admin commands, no one is really sure what the owner can all do ::nick (lets you copy someones name, however if they log out before the owner, the account gets everything the owner acc had)